Jamie's First Fireworks
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: Haley and Nathan return to Tree Hill the summer after his first NBA season.


"Hales let's go we're gonna be late," he called from the door of the oceanfront home. He wore a pouch, which held his most precious cargo,

"Hold your horses," she laughed, finally coming into view with a diaper bag and cooler slung over her shoulder, "Grab that blanket."

"You ready now?" he asked guiding her out the door.

"Yes," she nodded, "How's she doing?"

"Out like a light," he grinned proudly. Ever since Jamie Lee Scott had arrived a little over four weeks ago she'd been the apple of her father's eye. He'd constantly shown her off and today was the first day she'd get to meet the Tree Hill family. She was born a month early in the Big Apple preventing her parents from returning to their summer home for the month of June. With a father who was an NBA star and a mother who was slowly recording a record, she made her first trip to Tree Hill for the fireworks display on July 4th.

"Maybe she'll stay that way," Haley smiled leaning in to the chubby face that was snuggled against her father's chest.

"You better knock on wood," he warned as they started the stroll to the Rivercourt to join their family to watch the fireworks.

"I actually think she'll be out for awhile, she didn't sleep last night, remember?"

"Yes, I sat up with her half the night too," he draped an arm over her shoulder pulling her into his side.

"I know," she smiled up at him, "thanks for that by the way."

"Like I would let you hog my favorite girl," he smirked, leaning down to kiss her, slipping his tongue between her lips.

"You know, I think you're supposed to wait like six weeks before you have sex," a voice interrupted them, and they both looked up to see Lucas standing in front of them.

"Don't remind me," Nathan groaned, "how you been man?"

"Good," he laughed bumping fists with his brother and pulling Haley into a hug. "So let me see this niece I've heard so much about."

"Ah ah," Nathan covered her bald little head, "you'll get your chance a long with everyone else."

"He doesn't like to share," Haley murmured watching her husband, as he seemed to have all his attention solely focused on their daughter.

"It's about time you guys got here," Brooke huffed by the time they reached the picnic table, which had been moved under a tree to provide shade. Karen had laid out hamburgers and hotdogs along with any and all fixings you could imagine.

Peyton and Jake were sitting on one side trying to keep, seven-year-old, Jenny's fingers from the cake, Keith was busy chasing, four-year-old, Bradley Scott around the black top with a basketball. Deb and Karen sat comfortably in their cloth chairs waiting for their kids to arrive.

"Sorry Brooke," Haley pulled the brunette into a hug, "it takes us a little longer to accomplish things these days."

"You only get that excuse once just remember that," she winked at the smaller woman taking the bags from her shoulder.

"Okay, I haven't even gotten to meet my granddaughter yet," Deb stepped up giving Haley a hug as well.

"Geez you people don't even want to see us," Nathan sighed turning from the group and Haley moved in front of him, he easily unsnapped the carrier and she pulled her baby from the confines, settling her in the crook of her arm.

Nathan turned back around, "I guess we have to introduce her now," he chuckled pulling Haley from behind him, smiling proudly down at his wife. "Well everybody this is Jamie Lee Scott."

Silence reigned as the family got their first look at its newest member, she was dressed in a cute dress decorated in stars and stripes. She was sound asleep in her mother's arms but from what they could see she was definitely her father's daughter.

She had a tuft of black hair on the top of her head, her Daddy's thin lips, and if she were to open her eyes they would be gazing into the ocean blue. The one trait she had received from her mother was the cute button nose. "She' s precious," Deb spoke first, stepping forward with her arms outstretched to receive the little girl.

"Watch her head," Nathan admonished his mother receiving laughs from the rest of the group. "Hey she spent an extra two weeks in the hospital I'm allowed to worry."

"I know sweetie," Haley leaned up kissing him softly. To be truthful she was a little worried herself not sure how Jamie would handle being around all these people.

"Poor girl looks just like Nathan," Keith looked over Deb's shoulder with Brad in his arms.

"Okay as the Uncle I call next," Lucas too was standing over Deb's shoulder.

"Well since they're all enamored with the baby…" Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and led her over to Haley, "how are you?"

"I'm great," she grinned watching her family with her daughter, "you guys could never imagine how great this feels."

"As much as I love Jenny and consider her my own, I think you're right," she nodded, "how funny is Nathan?"

"Seriously," Brooke chuckled watching as he adjusted, a very annoyed looking, Luke's arms before he took the baby from Deb.

"He's cute," Haley replied, watching as well, "but let me tell you she is definitely his pride and joy."

"Tutor wife you're just as sappy as ever," Brooke grinned pulling her under her arm.

"Don't push it though, cause I got to tell you those hormones haven't completely warn off yet."

"So I haven't had a chance to ask," Karen sat down next to her later that day, "are you guys really okay?"

"Yes and I never got to thank you for everything that you did," Haley pulled the older woman into a hug.

"It was nothing," Karen shook it off, "I'm just glad your both okay. You freaked me out when you called."

"Well I was freaked out too," she smiled. Karen had been in New York City on a business trip when Jamie was born. Haley had called her when she couldn't get a hold of Nathan, turns out he'd been in a post-season meeting with the rest of the team and they'd all been instructed to turn their phones off. What they never imagined was a small woman bursting through the door grabbing Nathan by the arm and dragging him out.

"Look," Keith sat next to Karen pointing their attention to the metal bleachers. Nathan sat with Brad in his lap and Jamie in his arms as the two boys watched the little girl, "where's the camera?"

"It's over there on the table," Karen directed turning her attention back to the trio, "that's a special guy you have there."

"I know," Haley sighed letting Keith snap the picture before moving to join them, "hey."

"Hey," both Nathan and Brad answered her without looking up. Haley was finally able to see that her daughter was awake, she smiled. Jamie's eyes were fixed on Brad watching the older boy with interest.

"Hey Brad," Haley finally got his attention sitting next to Nathan and pulling him onto her lap, "You want to hold her?"

Nathan's head shot up giving her a startled look. Brad nodded enthusiastically; Haley cradled his arms in hers before nodding to Nathan to hand her over. "She's very small," he murmured over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Haley replied, "you know she's going to need her Uncle Brad to protect her?"

"I'm not her uncle I'm just her cousin," Brad sighed sadly. He'd never understood why he couldn't be Nathan's brother too, even though his parents told him he could call Nathan his brother he knew it wasn't true.

"Hey if we let Lucas be an uncle I think we can let you be one too," Nathan smirked.

"Yeah, he's not very good with babies," Brad laughed, "he made one of the babies at Daycare cry."

"Well I think she likes you," Haley smiled kissing the back of his head, "why don't you boys go play?"

"C'mon Nate," Brad's attention was now focused on his father, brother, and Jake all playing. Nathan once again situated Jamie in Haley's arms before kissing her forehead and jogging to catch up with Brad and the rest.

"Well little girl," she grinned down at her baby, "finally get some peace away from all those people."

"Just in time," Haley sighed leaning back into Nathan as the night sky lit with the first fireworks of the night.

"So baby girl," Nathan spoke quietly to the baby resting over her shoulder, her eyes wide mirroring her father. "How'd you like your first family gathering?"

She blew a few milk bubbles, evidence that she'd finished dinner moments before he'd joined them, "I think that means she enjoyed it," Haley laughed as Nathan used the cloth dangling from her shoulder to wipe the drool.

"You know this is only half of your family baby girl?" he grabbed her little hand, glancing up as the sky lit again.

"She'll meet them soon enough," Haley sighed, "Dad's already talking about the RV trip."

Nathan chuckled; he knew his in-laws would never change. He took the baby from his wife turning cradling her in his arms so she could see the brilliant lights in the sky. Haley turned to watch them and both husband and wife gazed down watching the sparks reflect in their daughter's eyes as she watched the sky.

Later that night as they tucked her into the cradle in their room the last of the night's fireworks could be seen through the window. And the little girl's favorite holiday had been decided by her first viewing of the light display.


End file.
